Feline Instincts
by krazy4ne
Summary: What happens years after the polyjuice potion incident and how Hermione will handle her new feelings for Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione has been keeping a secret since second year. After the polyjuice potion incident Madam Pomfrey couldn't completely transform her back to a complete human form. She was now a cat girl and will be for the rest of her life. Professor McGonagall taught her the transfiguration and disillusionment spells to make a hole in her clothes for her tail and then to hide her cat features. Once all was taken care of Hermione looked like she always did bushy brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, smooth creamy skin. Without the charms she has ears and tail like a brown tabby cat, brown colored cat like eyes with gold specks, fangs and retractable claws on her hands and feet. But what really took some time for her to get use to were her new cat mannerisms. She now loved to sit by the windows and sun herself as she read, where as she used to sit at a desk covered with books and only candle light to read by. She would also catch herself clawing the armrests of couches and chairs or playing with the tassels on her bed that hold back her curtains. Once or twice Harry had asked her why she was rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and purring when they were sitting in the commons studying. She wasn't sure why either.

Now in their seventh year, they had returned after Harry and her hunted down all the horcruxes which in turn lead to Harry defeating Voldemort in a final battle. After all that Hermione has started noticing some new feelings and actions especially towards Harry. She was interested in Ron for a while in fifth and sixth years but then when he left during the search all feelings of a romantic sense completely dissolved even the feelings of friendship were faulting in her heart. Then when Ron came back she knew that one day they could be friends again but nothing more.

It's mid October and the leaves are all golden and orange with a crisp to the air as you walk outside. Hermione loves this time of year. She is sitting under a large oak with a blanket wrapped about her and a book in her hand. She hears the crunching of leaves and turns her hidden cat ears towards the sound. She can tell it is Harry coming over by the way he walks, but this time she can also smell a strong scent coming from him. She looks up at him as he nears and smiles at him.

"Hey Mione," he says smiling at her as he reaches where she is sitting.

"Hi Harry," she says and sets her book down in her lap. "What's up?"

"Not too much. I finished my potions essay and thought I would come see what you are doing." He says rocking on his feet slightly as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Just finishing the next chapter for charms." She closes the book and sets it aside.

"Oh that's good. Would you like to join me for a snack in the great hall?" he asks.

"Sure I've been wanting some milk anyways." She's been having more milk now than tea at tea time, she would prefer cream but after the summer she noticed she had put on a few pounds from the cream and switched to milk. Hermione smiles and unwraps herself from the blanket and stands up, but the blanket is so long it covers up a root that is sticking up and she trips on it. She falls towards Harry and he catches her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You ok there Mione?" harry asks as he loosens his hold around her waist.

"Mmhmm I'm fine" Hermione says as she leans in and smells his neck. "Are you wearing a new cologne?"

"No" Harry blushes as she smells his neck.

"Oh well you smell really good." She starts purring and nuzzles her nose in his neck.

"Thanks?" he looks at her quizzically. "Are you sure? I've noticed you acting not quite yourself lately Hermione?" he places his hands on her arms and moves her back a little bit before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "You don't have a fever but I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey anyways."

Hermione's purring gets louder as he kisses her forehead and she catches herself looking at his lips as he leans back and tells her to go to Madam Pomfrey, wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips.

"Hermione are you listening?" Harry shakes her just enough to get her attention back.

"Umm yeah" she answers not really listening to him as she continues to look at his lips wondering what he tastes like.

"No you're not Hermione I'm taking you to the hospital wing." He scoops her up in his arms bridal style.

"HARRY!" she squeals "put me down I can walk." he puts her back down on her feet.

"Ok but I am still walking you to the hospital." He takes her blanket and book from her.

"Fine" she pouts but only really faking it as she loves how Harry looks out for her and takes care of her. She thinks to herself as they walk inside, _"Harry will make a great husband someday for a lucky girl. He may not have grown up in a loving environment but he has so much love to give. He is the sweetest and gentlest guy I've ever met, even more than my dad. I bet my dad would love Harry as a son."_ Another voice in her head enters. _"or your husband and dad's son-in-law"_ she shakes her head wondering where that could of come from. _"Harry doesn't like me like that; I bet I'm more like a sister to him. I know him and Ginny didn't work out but there is a girl out there for Harry much better than me."_

They reach the hospital wing as Hermione continues her thinking.

"_Harry is a very good looking guy even with his always messy hair, no matter what he does to try and fix it. Oh and that little crooked smile he gives me sometimes, makes my stomach get all tingly."_ She thinks about the smile and places her hand over her stomach and she feels the butterflies. _"And his body, wow quidditch has been good to him."_ She thinks about seeing him only in his boxers as they were camping during the hunt. Suddenly she feels a rush of heat go straight to her core and down to the apex of her legs. She squeezes her legs together as she pictures Harry just standing there in only boxers with that little smile on his face. _"He would definitely be a good mate."_ She moans out loud as she thinks about Harry being her mate.

"Hermione?" Harry is standing next to her as she looks off into space thinking and wondering what she is thinking about to make her moan.

"Yes Harry" Hermione snaps out of it and realizes they are at the hospital wing and she just moaned out loud making her blush. Harry is about to ask again if she is ok but Madam Pomfrey comes out of her office.

"Potter, Miss Granger what are you doing here?" she looks Harry over as he is usually the reason for them being there. "You don't seem injured Potter?"

"It's not me Madam its Hermione she has been acting strangely lately and I'm worried maybe she was hit with a curse or hex or something that was dormant or something." He explains.

"I see, well Miss Granger if you'll have a seat on the bed let's see if we can put Potter's worries to rest." Hermione sits down not wanting to butt in and say she is fine yet again and only does this to appease Harry as he does seem worried. "Potter if you'll give me some room." Harry takes a few steps back and smiles at Hermione. Hermione smiles back at him and thinks about his smile again and if his children, if he has any, will have his smile. "Miss Granger, are you listening?" Madam Pomfrey snaps her fingers in Hermione's face.

"Oh yes yes sorry was think about something." Hermione blushes and look to Madam Pomfrey, who has her wand out casting a few diagnosis spells on Hermione. Hermione doesn't seem to notice and she glances back at Harry as he waits. She looks down his arms and torso, a slight purr starting in her throat. She takes in a deep breath and smells Harry's scent again wondering what he has put on that smells so amazing. Hermione lowers her gaze just a little more, when Harry looks around the room, she stare right at his crotch. _"I wonder how big Harry's cock is,"_ a growl starts in her chest,_ "and how amazing it would feel to mate with him"_ her eyes shoot wide and she quickly turns her head away her face beet red. The suddenness surprises Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger? What is the matter?" Madam Pomfrey stares at Hermione oddly. Harry hearing Madam Pomfrey looks at Hermione and sees she is bright red. Then Madam Pomfrey hears the purring and growling. "Potter go wait out in the hall, I've figured out what is wrong and need to treat Miss Granger."

"Will she be ok?" Harry now sounds really worried as if it was something seriously wrong with Hermione.

"Yes she will be fine I just need to talk to her about the best course of treatment." Madam Pomfrey smiles slightly at Harry.

"Ok, Hermione I'll be right outside if you need me." he says coming closer to Hermione and rests his hand on her cheek stroking it lightly with his thumb. Making Hermione purr louder.

"Ok Potter it will only be a few minutes, go." Pomfrey points to the door and Harry goes.

"Hermione, look at me." Madam Pomfrey says as she watches Hermione watch Harry leave. Once Harry is out the doors Hermione looks at Madam Pomfrey. "Hermione have you noticed any different behaviors you have been exerting around Mr. Potter."

"A little bit why?" Hermione thinks about how she seems to purr more about Harry.

"Have you noticed that he smells stronger or better than normal?"

"Yes just today I swear he is wearing a new cologne that smells amazing."

"What else?"

"Umm well I guess I've been unable to suppress my purring around him."

"Any other odd behaviors that are more cat like?"

"Well this summer I was always wanting cream but I had to stop because I was putting on weight. Also I seem to be collecting blankets. I normally only have my sheet and a comforter but now every time I see a cute or comfy blanket I buy it and store it under my bed like I'm collecting them to keep me extra warm, I've even bought a few baby blankets I don't know why."

"Ok what about Harry have you been having dreams or thoughts about him that cause you to feel hot all over?"

"Yes I have. Why am I doing these things?" Hermione is scared that she may be turning into a full cat. "Am I going to become a full cat?" she whines a little.

"Oh no dear you are not changing at least not into a cat you are as changed as you will be in that way." Madam Pomfrey smiles and takes Hermione's hand. "My dear you are going into heat."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and adds. I am completely shocked by the numbers. Please keep reading and reviewing. Also if you want to please read my other stories.

* * *

"**Yes I have. Why am I doing these things?" Hermione is scared that she may be turning into a full cat. "Am I going to become a full cat?" she whines a little.**

"**Oh no dear you are not changing at least not into a cat you are as changed as you will be in that way." Madam Pomfrey smiles and takes Hermione's hand. "My dear you are going into heat."

* * *

**

"Heat! How can I be going into heat? I've always gotten my period since I hit puberty."

"I know but the feline genes are finally mature to signal you are ready to breed."

"Breed! Oh no no no no way am I ready to do that I'm only 18 for Merlin sake."

"I know dear but your body it telling you, you are ready to take a mate and breed a litter."

"Quit saying that like I'm an animal." Hermione is getting hysterical.

"I'm sorry dear but it is the truth. The craving for cream was to fatten you up to support a baby or two and the collecting of blankets it to make a bed or nest to have them in and to keep them warm. I know you wouldn't actually do it that way it's just the feline talking. And with the excessive purring toward Harry I think it's your subconscious choosing him as a potential mate. Especially because you two are so close and you being attracted to him that way is why you are able to smell his pheromones. That's what you are smelling not any kind of cologne." Madam Pomfrey tries to explain. Hermione just sits there shaking her head no.

"No no Harry is my best friend; I'm like a sister to him. He doesn't see me like that." Hermione says. Madam Pomfrey noticing that Hermione isn't denying that she likes him or would like him as a mate or boyfriend.

"Well my dear I think you are wrong. A couple times when he was in here I've heard him say your name in his sleep and not like a brother would." Madam Pomfrey smiles at Hermione and Hermione gets her drift and blushes.

"Umm… so what should I do?" Hermione hugs the blanket she had outside and Harry had left on the bed next to her.

"I'm not positive dear. I have not had a student in your situation. I only know what I do know is because of what I have read in medical books about other people that have mixed up animal and human hair in a polyjuice potion. I also did some studying on feline behaviors that might help but I'm not sure." Madam Pomfrey sits down next to Hermione and takes her hand. "All I can say is wait and see if it passes or take a mate." Hermione looks up at her. "Sorry boyfriend and see where that leads."

"I don't know the only guy I am interested in is Harry but I don't want to mess up our friendship because I'm," Hermione swallows hard, "in heat."

"well dear I can teach you a contraceptive charm if you decide to go that route with Mr. Potter, but from what I have read others in your condition the charm didn't work cause of the genes mutations. Also that there was one other girl that was transformed into a cat like you and that she got so aroused she couldn't contain herself and well it didn't go into much detail but I am assuming she ended up mating with a close guy friend and ended up pregnant."

"So you are saying that I will get so randy I will pounce Harry and have my way with him. No way!" Hermione stands up and starts pacing. She sighs a few times as she thinks. "Well I guess I could talk to Harry and see what he thinks. I have been meaning to tell him about the whole cat thing anyways."

"If that is what you want to do my dear. You are always welcome to come to me if you notice any new mannerisms." Madam Pomfrey stands and places her hand on Hermione's arm. "Now I believe Mr. Potter is waiting for you outside." Hermoine picks up the blanket and her book. "Miss Granger, I think the sooner you tell him the better." Pomfrey smiles slightly.

"Thanks." Hermione smiles back and then turns towards the door, her hidden tail swaying back and forth wildly and she tries to think of how to tell Harry not one thing but two things that could change their lives for forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Thanks." Hermione smiles back and then turns towards the door, her hidden tail swaying back and forth wildly and she tries to think of how to tell Harry not one thing but two things that will change their lives for forever.**

* * *

Hermione opens the door and Harry is pacing outside waiting.

"Oh Hermione are you ok? What did Poppy say? Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry rushes to Hermione and places his hands on her shoulders and looks her straight in her eyes. She looks into his emerald eyes and melts into them. She leans forward and rests her head on his upper chest and shoulder.

"I'm fine Harry." She says as she takes in his scent and starts purring, his aroma causing her to feel all warm inside her lower stomach and between her legs. "Can we go to your room and talk there?" she pulls back from him and looks Harry deep in his eyes.

"Sure 'Mione lets go." He smiles at her and takes her hand as they walk to his room. McGonagall and the other professors all agreed to let Harry have his own room this year after all he has been through. Hermione has her own too but she prefers to hang out in his room cause there are never any guys in the boys dormitories until almost lights out, where as there are always girls in the girls dorms where their individual rooms are located respectfully.

They walk hand in hand no one giving them a glance because they are all used to seeing Harry and Hermione together. They reach Harry's room and he says the password.

"Otter." He smiles as he says it noticing Hermione didn't hear what he said as an otter is her patronus. They walk in and Hermione goes and sits on Harry's bed as he sets the books and blanket on his desk. Hermione looks around the room. The décor is mainly dark reds and golds with the Gryffindor crest on the blankets and wall, but what Hermione really noticed was that his room felt so warm and cozy for them being in a castle. Also she can smell him all over the room making her to just want to lie on the bed and inhale his scent on his blankets and pillows. She feels herself starting to lean back but stops herself as Harry comes and joins her on the bed.

"Harry?" she looks at him.

"What's wrong Mione?" he reaches over and brushes some hair out of her face and she leans her head into his hand and purrs. "Why are you purring so much?" he smiles as her eyes open wide and she moves her head away from his hand.

"How long have you noticed my purring Harry?"

"Since second year. I figured that it had to do with your accident and was just a side effect to the animal transformation." He smiles at her.

"Yeah it is but there are some more things that happened too." Hermione looks down at her lap, "and I've been hiding them from you and Ron." She starts to sniffle and feels tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Mione you can tell me anything. I'm not going to leave you. You mean so much to me, more than I can say." He takes her chin and lifts her head to look into her eyes. She smiles slightly.

"Ok but please close your eyes Harry and don't open them till I tell you." Hermione stands up and watches Harry to make sure he doesn't peek as she undoes the charms hiding her ears, tail, claws and eyes. As the charms come off Hermione twitches her ears and wraps her tail around her waist. She strokes the tip of it with her claws. She keeps her eyes on Harry. "Ok Harry, open your eyes." Harry opens his eyes and looks up at her. His eyes go wide as he sees the new Hermione. Hermione looks down at her feet when she sees Harry's look of surprise. She continues to play with her tail as she feels more and more nervous as seconds become minutes and minutes become hours. She hears Harry stand up and move closer, her ears turn to follow his footsteps as he walks closer and kind of to the side to look at her tail. Harry moves in front of her and stops, he takes her chin and lifts her head to look at her in her eyes.

"You are beautiful Hermione." He smiles at her as he stares into her cat like eyes. Hermione looks back into his emerald eyes; they are filled with some surprise along with happiness and love. But Hermione notices a slight difference as Harry smiles at her. He moves his hand to her cheek and she leans into his warm hand and starts purring. Harry chuckles at Hermione and pulls her into a big hug. "I love you Hermione and nothing will change that." Hermione's ears perk up at Harry's words. "You are my best friend and have always stuck by me I will never leave you." Now Hermione lowers her ears at hearing 'you are my best friend,' thinking that is all she is to him. Hermione pulls away and turns from Harry and speaks in a hushed tone.

"You are my best friend too Harry." She says so Harry can hear, "and I love you too," then in a whisper so Harry can't her, "but as more than a friend." Tears start to well in her eyes. She sniffles and hugs herself trying not to let Harry see her cry, but Harry can see her shaking and moves behind her wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him. She tries to get away. "Let me go Harry, please."

"No Hermione I not letting you go, I am never going to let you go." He stands there holding her tight as she wiggles then stops realizing that she can't win against him. He nuzzles his face into her soft brown hair and she relaxes. He starts moving his hand slowly over her stomach. She feels heat rising in her lower stomach and a growl in her chest that Harry can't hear. She turns in his arms and looks up at him again.

"There's more I need to tell you," she takes his hands from around her waist and moves him back to the bed and sits him down while she remains standing. She moves to take a step back but he holds her hands and pulls her back to him.

"I am here for you, for forever." He looks at her with love and complete seriousness.

"I know Harry and I hope after what I tell you next you will still say that," he tries to speak, "no wait till I am done saying everything before you say anything, please." She looks deep in his eyes as he nods searching for a hint of what she has to say. She moves back a little but from him but still holds his hands. "So as you can see there was a big complication back in 2nd year but the changes aren't just on the outside." Harry raises an eyebrow. "My genes were combined with the feline genes, all of my organs are that of a human but I have more mannerisms of a cat now. But lately the genes have changed again and according to Madam Pomfrey, the genes have fully matured even though my human genes have matured over the last few years it took longer for the feline parts cause they are not dominate." Harry gives her a puzzled look. "Harry, my feline side," she pauses and looks away from him and whispers, "my feline side is in heat and has chosen you as my mate." She drops his hands and covers her face with her hands. She hears harry stand up and comes closer to her. He wraps his arms around her as she sobs into his shoulder. "I love you so much harry. I love you more than a best friend and it took this curse to make me finally tell you. I didn't want you lose you as my friend so I never told you before." Harry starts stroking her hair. "But I had to tell you now because I don't know if I will be able to control myself around you as this gets worse. I need to know if we could be more or not…" Harry places his finger over her lips stopping her.

"I know you said to let you finish but you don't need to Mione," he smiles at her, "I told you I love you and I will always be here for you, and I meant that in a more than friend's way. I just never knew how to tell you directly. I tried to make hints but I think we are both too stubborn to have noticed each other's feeling for each other had changed. You have been my best friend since first year; you've always stood by me through thick and thin with everything. I watched as you pined after Ron, my heart ached every time he made you laugh then when he made you cry I could have killed him. That night in the tent I wanted that dance to be more but I just wanted you to be happy and if being with Ron would make you happy I would stand by and be happy for you." Hermione sniffles a little and Harry wipes the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. "And it doesn't matter that you look like a neko I love you for who you are." He smiles and reaches up petting her ear as she leans her head towards his hand, then slides his hand down to her tail and runs his hand along it giving Hermione shivers as she starts to purr. He strokes it again and a deeper growl starts in Hermione's chest. Hermione places her hands on his chest and extends her claws slightly.

"Harry do you know what kind of effect you are having on me right now." Hermione growls a little louder as Harry's stoking her tail is turning her on more than his scent and being so close to him has as they were speaking. Harry suddenly stops but leaves his hands on her waist. Harry smirks at her.

"No I do not my kitten, maybe you could elaborate for me."

"Oh I'll show you but only if you are ready for that step. I mean we just admitted we love each other as more than friends, we aren't even dating." Hermione stare into his eyes as she runs her hands around his neck and plays with the longer locks of hair in back of his head.

"Mione, you are the only woman I have loved and will be the only woman I love. As far as I'm concerned we've been dating for years." He smiles at her and leans in kissing her soft lips with his, showing her all the love he has for her. Hermione kisses him back passionately as she purrs louder making Harry smile into her lips.


End file.
